Drunk on Kisses
by kawaii as heck
Summary: (Josuyasu) The boys are hanging out at Okuyasu's house with a bottle of Ryohei's cognac.


"Dude, I feel really dizzy." Okuyasu laid down on the floor of his room as he closed his eyes. Josuke kept his eyes on his friend to make sure he was doing okay.

"We haven't even drank that much though." Josuke said, looking at the bottle in his hand. It was from his late grandpa's secret stash hidden in the back of his closet. Josuke had figured his grandpa wouldn't want it to go to waste, so here he was at Okuyasu's house, away from his mother's prying eyes, getting wasted with his best friend.

"Fuck I know. I jus . . . I feel like shit now. Like . . . like when we fought Shigechi that one time. Little bastard. Can't believe he did that t' us." Okuyasu rested his arm across his forehead, shielding his eyes from the light of the room.

Josuke's smile was bittersweet remembering that fight against Shigechi's Harvest. They went through a whole lot all because the greedy little kid didn't understand the concept of sharing. Not wanting to think about Shigechi too much, he simply voiced his agreement with Okuyasu. The room became silent after that. Josuke kept sipping from the cup he'd poured himself.

"Josuke." Okuyasu's voice cut through the silence. He was still lying next to where Josuke was sitting.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Josuke scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what brought this on.

"Uhh . . . nope." Josuke laughed softly. He honestly couldn't begin to wonder what went on in Okuyasu's mind. He was always one to blurt out random questions like that.

"Oh shit really? Thought a hot guy like you would've had his first kiss already."

Josuke snorted at what Okuyasu said. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Well shit dude, I'm not blind. You're totally hot."

Josuke couldn't help but laugh at Okuyasu's honesty. "Can't argue with that I guess." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't argue anyway. It's the truth." Okuyasu said with a stupid grin on his face. How was he not embarrassed to say shit like this?

"Yeah yeah. Whatever man." Josuke pouted his lips, feeling a little embarrassed. "So . . . what about you? You kiss anyone?"

"Me? Nah."

"Why'd ya bring it up then?" Josuke shook his head in confusion.

"Oh uhh . . . well my lips feel kinda . . . funny. I don't know how to describe it. So I was thinking about that and then I started wondering about how kissing feels like. Figured you'd have some experience but you're a loser just like me I guess." Okuyasu laughed a bit hearty laugh.

"Oi. I just haven't gotten around to doin' that kinda stuff yet." Josuke crossed his arms across his chest. "You said it yourself. I'm hot. I could kiss just about anyone I want." He closed his eyes, trying to control the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Yeah? Who do ya want to kiss then?" Okuyasu's voice was quieter than before.

Josuke knew exactly who he wanted to kiss, but he really didn't want to have to say it out loud. How would he even go about that? What would he say? 'I wanna kiss you Okuyasu! You beautiful dumb bastard.'

"Doesn't matter. I don't really think they'd wanna kiss me." Josuke said instead.

"Eh? Where'd all that confidence go?" Okuyasu had started to sit back up. He looked over at Josuke with a concerned look on his face. "I mean it. You really could kiss anyone man. I'm sure they'd even thank you for kissing them."

Josuke laughed softly, his eyes downturned to escape Okuyasu's gaze. He found himself leaning in closer to Okuyasu, who'd sat up straight right next to him.

"Yeah? You think so?" Their faces got closer. He noticed Okuyasu looking down at his lips and found himself settling his own eyes on Okuyasu's.

He watched as Okuyasu parted his lips, seeming like an invitation. "Y – yeah definitely." Okuyasu whispered, his breath warm against Josuke's skin.

That was all Josuke needed to hear. He quickly closed the gap between them, his lips finding Okuyasu's in a hurried desperation. He kissed Okuyasu like he'd wanted to do all summer long. He put his feelings into his movements, trying hard to make sure Okuyasu knew how much he wanted this. He could hear the small muffled sounds of desire mixed with relief coming from his friend, and a surprised gasp as he let his curious tongue swipe across Okuyasu's bottom lip. Okuyasu opened up, letting Josuke's tongue come inside his warm, wet mouth. He tasted like the brandy they'd been drinking. Josuke's voice escaped his throat, softly moaning his appreciation for this situation. Okuyasu felt so good against his mouth as they moved together in a rhythm he didn't know who was leading. He was so warm. So overwhelmingly warm. Josuke got the feeling like if he stayed like this for too long he'd start to melt.

It took only a few minutes before their inexperience caught up with them. Josuke realized he didn't know how to breathe anymore. He was so focused on trying to be a good kisser, he realized he hadn't been breathing right, and now that he was aware of his breathing it only made things worse. He tried to keep the momentum but caved in and forced himself to pull away. Separated, they both stared at each other, eyes dilated and wide in realization of what just happened. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room as they tried to catch their breath.

Josuke brought his hands up to his lips, feeling that they were tingly and a bit swollen. He was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Okuyasu's soft laughter. Josuke looked over to him and saw that a wide mischievous grin was on his face.

"Thanks Josuke." He smirked.

Remembering what Okuyasu'd said before made Josuke snort in laughter.

"You're such a fucking dork man." Josuke bit his bottom lip before diving back in to kiss him again.


End file.
